


If We've Got Nothing, We've Got Us

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Top!Liam, bottom!Niall, fluffy sex, kind of, not really - Freeform, smitten!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam have been together for about a year now, and Niall hasn't bottomed once. He's ready to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We've Got Nothing, We've Got Us

“Are you sure, Niall? We don’t have to do this if you aren’t ready. I really don’t mind bottoming.” Liam says for the umpteenth time, making sure to duck his head down a little bit to look Niall in the eye. Liam tries not to let his eyes travel down Niall’s body, but with the way the younger boy is spread out beneath him, it proves to be very difficult.

“Liam.” Niall says, and Liam just nods before leaning down so he can press his lips against his boyfriend’s. Niall smiles into the kiss and wraps his legs around Liam’s waist and his arms around Liam’s neck. Liam’s bare cock brushes against Niall’s, making both boys gasp into each other’s mouths before beginning to kiss even more desperately than before. Niall’s hands are all over Liam’s skin, leaving red marks and fingernail indents that are definitely going to leave small bruises, not like Liam actually minds. “Come on, please hurry up.” Niall breathes, pulling away from Liam far enough to whisper those words into Liam’s jaw. Liam nods before completely pulling away from Niall to get the lube sitting neatly on their bedside table. Liam picks up the bottle and tosses it on the bed, but makes sure that it doesn’t hit Niall. Liam looks up at Niall and blushes before looking back at the table, reaching out to grab a condom. “Don’t.”

“What?” Liam says, stopping his movements before he looks back at the blonde lying a few feet away from him. 

“Don’t, I want to feel you.” Niall says, making eye contact with Liam, but looking away once he’s actually gotten his words out. “It’s not like I can get pregnant anyway, right? I know you’re clean.” Niall clarifies, and Liam doesn’t know if he wants to fuck Niall until he can’t walk properly or cuddle with him and never let him leave. Liam knows he won’t be able to get out a proper sentence, so he settles on a simple nod before he situates himself between Niall’s legs once more. Niall watches as Liam picks up the bottle of lube before squeezing out a whole bunch onto his fingers. Curious blue eyes follow Liam’s movements as the brunette begins to rub his fingers together, periodically blowing on them in an effort to warm the slick substance up. Once Liam’s satisfied with his work, the older boy finally looks up and into Niall’s eyes.

“Are you absolutely sure you wa-“

“Liam!”

“Sorry.” Liam apologizes before putting his free hand on Niall’s stomach and placing a finger in front of Niall’s entrance. Liam takes a deep breath before he gently pushes it in all the way before stopping, making Niall gasp and his cock jerk. Liam’s eyes snap up to Niall’s face, and he almost pulls his finger out and demands to bottom, but Niall’s words make him pause.

“Move, oh my god, more.” Niall whispers, and Liam nods before carefully beginning to pump his middle finger in and out of Niall’s small body. “Fuck.” Niall says as he lifts his upper body up and off the bed so he can rest on his elbows. “Another.” Niall demands, and Liam waits until only the tip of his middle finger is still inside of Niall before he presses his pointer finger in as well. Niall hisses and clenches around Liam’s fingers, making the older boy’s eyes snap up.

“You have to relax or I won’t be able to move.” Liam mumbles, pausing long enough for Niall to loosen up. Niall takes a deep breath before nodding, and Liam begins to pump his fingers in and out of Niall’s body once more. Niall continues to beg for more of Liam’s fingers and Liam can’t help but give as much as he wants to him, but when Niall finally begs for Liam’s cock, Liam gives Niall the look.

“Liam, if you ask me if I’m actually ready to go through with this one more time, I swear.” Niall groans, making Liam chuckle. 

“I wasn’t.” 

“Yes you were.” 

“I wasn’t!” Liam defends, but Niall has been around Liam long enough to know exactly when he’s lying.

“Liam, look at me.” Liam does. “Yeah, I’ve never bottomed before. So what? I’m ready to share this with you, and I wouldn’t want for this to happen with anyone else in the entire world. I’m right here with you, and I’m completely ready to give you every piece of me. I promise, I’m not nervous or uncomfortable, if anything, I think you’re more nervous than I am. I love you with every ounce of love I’ve got to give, and I really want you to do this for me. Okay?” Niall says, making sure to look directly into Liam’s eyes throughout his little speech. 

“O-Okay.” 

“I wouldn’t do this is if I wasn’t ready.” Niall says, quiet, as if he’s telling a secret. “I promise.” 

“I believe you.” Liam whispers, almost forgetting about the task at hand, until Niall glances down at Liam’s crotch.

“Can we please do this?” Niall whimpers, and Liam wastes no time, picking up the bottle of lube once more before making sure he gets his cock wet enough for Niall. Once he’s satisfied, he waits for Niall to nod his head before he lines himself up with Niall’s hole and slowly pushes inside. Niall immediately whines, and Liam drapes himself over Niall’s body before wrapping the younger boy in his arms and kissing his neck, then his shoulders. Liam hasn’t even moved since he actually entered the blonde, but Niall’s panting as if he’s just ran a mile. Liam pulls away from Niall’s body so he can place his hands on Niall’s waist before he leans back down and begins to whisper sweet nothings into Niall’s ear, patiently waiting for Niall to say it’s okay to move. It takes another minute, but when Niall chokes out a soft plea for Liam to move, he doesn’t hesitate to pull his hips away from Niall’s just as slowly as he moved them forward, being extra careful not to hurt the beautiful angel beneath him. Niall gasps as Liam starts up a slow pace of in, out, in, out, and he can’t help but to dig his blunt nails into the soft skin of Liam’s back. Liam softly kisses Niall’s neck and keeps the same pace, until Niall breathes out another gentle plea. “Harder.” Liam pulls away far enough to look at Niall’s face before he completely raises himself off of Niall’s body so he can get a good grip on his hips. “Please, harder.” Liam begins to snap his hips forward much harder, but he doesn’t move any quicker, still fucking Niall slow – hard, but slow. “Fuck!” Niall gasps, screwing his eyes shut and opening his mouth wide as Liam pounds into Niall’s body harder and harder with every passing second. “F-Faster, please.” Niall begs, and Liam really tries to remain calm and collected, but as he begins to fuck into Niall’s body harder and faster, he loses the bit of control he had left.

Liam fucks Niall hard enough to make the blonde’s entire body jerk upwards with every thrust, but Niall doesn’t seem to mind. A loud moan slips past Niall’s lips as Liam’s thick cock plunges into his hole, deep enough to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves buried inside Niall’s body, hard enough to make him nearly scream. Liam feels like he needs to ask to know if he’s doing this right for a moment, but as Niall tangles his fingers in Liam’s short hair to bring his body back down to his, he knows he’s doing a good job. Liam begins to suck several marks into Niall’s skin as he pushes Niall closer and closer to the edge.

“You feel so good, you feel so fucking good.” Niall whimpers, making Liam’s dick throb harder. Liam’s close, so he moves his hips faster in an effort to get Niall there first, and it works, because only a moment later, Niall’s entire body tenses up and the blonde’s grip on Liam’s hair gets uncomfortably tight as he beings to come between his and Liam’s chests. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck, I’m coming, oh my go-“ Niall can’t even finish his sentence before he moans Liam’s name extremely loud, his voice raspy and broken, cracking in all the right places. Niall’s back arches off of the bed and he lets go of Liam’s hair to tangle his fingers in his own, and Liam has to peel himself off of the boy beneath him so he can actually watch him lose it. Liam doesn’t stop his thrusts; he makes sure to fuck him through it until he’s absolutely positive that Niall is finished. Once he’s sure, Liam pulls out of Niall completely and wraps his hand around himself, tugging himself off to thoughts of Niall coming with Liam buried deep inside of him, and Liam comes over Niall’s stomach with the younger boy’s name on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/60969913645/title-if-weve-got-nothing-weve-got-us-read-on) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
